


Link Start - Lies Stopped!

by DawnWave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWave/pseuds/DawnWave
Summary: Lila tries to claim that she was in SAO, but Marinette is having none of it!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1081





	Link Start - Lies Stopped!

17-year-old Marinette was quiet. Today marked the 3rd anniversary since SAO had been cleared by her big brother Kirito. He wasn't really he brother but they had partied up right at the start of SAO when he realised how young she was and how she hadn't wanted to leave his side when it became clear that it was a death game. She was grateful that she was able to speak enough Japanese at that time to make sure she was understood so they had worked together to make sure she was completely fluent by the time the game cleared.

She had helped him get Asuna out during the ALO mess, had helped out during GGO's death gun incident and had even been visiting during the Ordinal Scale disaster. She had been pulled in to help during the time Kirito had been stuck in RAFT's Alicization project too though she hated that that had even happened to begin with. As far as she was concerned there were things you just didn't mess with. It was when she had come back from Japan after 3 months of physio that she had been given the Ladybug earrings and she thanked Tikki every day for her help getting her body back into shape.

Her attention was brought back to the class when the constant thorn in her side, Lila Rossi, started bragging again. She listened for a moment and couldn't believe what she heard.

“Oh yes, I was part of the Front liners in SAO and was one of the best when it came to clearing an area for people to get through. In fact, I landed most of the killing blows during boss fights!” Lila was saying.

There was a lot of things Mari would let slide but this? This was not one of them. She didn't care if Adrian didn't approve of her actions, nor did she care if this caused an Akuma, she wasn't letting this lie stand. She stood and slammed her hands down on the table getting the whole classes attention.

“Can you stop lying for once in your life?” She growled, her eyes flashing angrily. Adrian looked at her reproachfully but she ignored him.

“I'm not lying, Marinette, you-”

“Yes, you are!” Marinette interrupted her.

“Girl, we know you love gaming but just because Lila happens to have been in the most amazing VR game ever you don't need to accuse her of lying to cover your jealousy!” Typical Ayla, always ready to believe a liar and never someone she called a friend.

“Exactly Marinette, you don't need to be jealous, I could introduce you to the members of the Furyankazan or Sunlight Cats if you want.” Lila simpered and immediately the class started saying how generous she was.

“Min'na ni usowotsuku no o yamete kudasai,” Marinette yelled. (Stop lying to everyone.) This startled the whole class into silence again despite not knowing what Marinette had said.

“How can you even think about lying about being in SAO? Don't you know the trauma that everyone went through? The worry and stress about getting out alive? If you were truly there you would know that the  _ Moonlit Black Cats _ are all dead! They were killed by a trap room!” Marinette's voice was trembling with suppressed fury as she spoke. “Do you even know what the final boss was or what floor that boss was defeated on was? Do you know how many died in that battle?”

“Well, of course, I know!” Lila seemed sure of herself as she answered. “It was the 100th floor, The final boss was a giant golem and no one died.”

“Wrong on all three counts, Lila.”

“No, I'm not,” Lila stubbornly declared.

“The game was cleared on the 75th floor. 12 people died facing  _ The Skull Reaper _ and while that was the boss for the 75th floor, the true boss of the game was  _ Heathcliff _ aka  _ Kayaba Akihiko himself! _ ” Her voice was getting a little shrill by this stage. “Kirito was the one to defeat him in a one on one winner takes all match! So stop talking about something you know nothing about!”

“How do we know you aren't lying?” Max demanded. He was especially interested as he wanted to see if he could meet some of the players of SAO and Lila had said she could organise for him to meet them.

“Ms Bustier, can we link the laptop to the projector and start a skype session?” When Ms Bustier nodded confusedly, Marinette pulled out her phone and confirmed with Yui that the team was logged on in ALO and that Yui would patch the call through. 

“Max, the people I'm calling will be speaking in Japanese, so please set it up to have subtitles at the bottom, I would but I want it to be clear that I have not interfered with the programming in any way. It should also show what I'm saying as I won't be speaking French!” Marinette had turned to Max as she spoke. By this time the class had realised she was dead serious about what she was saying and were looking at each other in concern. Max nodded and made sure everything was set up. 

The call soon connected and an image of 8 people sitting in what appeared to be a lounge slash viewing area type place was showing on the screen. They were clearly in avatar's as they all looked like some sort of elf or fairy and there was a tiny fairy sitting on a man with black hair's shoulder. Max looked excited but the class looked confused. 

Without prompting Max explained, “Those are ALO or ALfheim Online avatars!”

Meanwhile, Marinette had greeted the group with a wave. Once she had the classes attention she introduced everyone on the screen and as their name was said the person would wave. Lila was a little pale but figured she could still make it look like Marinette was lying until Marinette got to the last name.

“And this is Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito as most of us know him.” Lila blanched even further. When Marinette spoke again she was speaking in Japanese and just as Max had set it up to do, subtitles were coming up on the screen. Marinette gave her SAO friends a brief rundown of what Lila had said as part of her explanation for the sudden call.

“It's alright Irakusa-chan (Nettle) we were planning on giving you a call later to double-check that we were still on for the raid on Saturday,” Kirito said cheerfully. Max's eyes got big at the sound of the name Kirito had called her, the name was just as famous as the rest of the people in the on-screen chat!

“Now on to what this girl was saying I remember every one of the front liners, floor clearers and mapping party members looked like and you are the only person in that room that I recognise.” Asuna said still looking at Marinette's class.

Max turned to Marinette and asked her a few questions he wanted answers to confirm that yes the people they were talking to were SAO survivors and not fakes. Marinette nodded and translated the questions, knowing the class would see the translations written as subtitles on the screen as she spoke. Kirito and the others answered them and soon Max was satisfied. Marinette confirmed the raid for Saturday was still on and that barring any drama she would be there, then signed off. 

The class was quiet and Lila looked furious.

“How could you humiliate me like that?” She spat at Marinette.

“What do you mean, Lila? I simply spoke the truth. After all, I lived through SAO so why would I need to lie about it?” Marinette stated calmly. Max nodding along to confirm that she wasn't lying.

“Maybe next time you'll check your facts.” With that last shot, Marinette turned around and walked out of the classroom. She needed to get to a spot to transform should she need to. After-all she could already hear her classes screams as they confronted the liar.


End file.
